


Breaking Beyond the Walls

by DraceDomino



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Kissing, Romance, Sexual Frustration, Tight Pants, ripped clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Urbosa is tasked with taking Princess Zelda on a tiny field trip outside the castle walls. The Gerudo chief is understandably nervous - she's been craving Zelda for quite some time despite knowing how wrong it would be to pursue her. Surely, though, she's lasted this long...what could possibly make her resolve crack now?Zelda in tight pants, that's what.





	Breaking Beyond the Walls

Breaking Beyond the Walls  
-by Drace Domino

Urbosa didn’t know just how much longer she could resist. From the sweet sound of her voice to the golden tresses of hair that always seemed to whip in just the right way so as to stroke along her arm, that little Hylian princess seemed determined to break her resolve. Fleeting touches along one of the Gerudo chieftain's powerful arms, close whispers where she’d stand on her tiptoes to reach her friend’s ear, and of course the soft scent of perfumes and shampoos that the desert had no parallel to. Princess Zelda was a young woman that Urbosa could barely think straight around, and yet she found herself constantly thrust to the princess’ side - teased and tormented by a treasure that would be improper for her to claim.

And sometimes, she could just swear that Zelda knew exactly what she was doing.

Urbosa stood stalwart outside Princess Zelda’s quarters, hands folded behind her back as she patiently awaited the arrival of the young woman. She had been tasked with a great many things by Zelda’s mother, and as a favor to the royal family and a sign of the Gerudo’s allegiance, was determined to see through with each request. Some of the requests made by the queen were simple - to keep Zelda safe, to assist her as the shadows grew nearer and danger crept upon Hyrule, to stand between peril and the beautiful young woman that would one day mean so much.

Some requests were...significantly more difficult. Specifically, to keep Zelda chaste and pure. To be her shield against the advances of suitors and paramours. Unspoken but just as crucial: to keep Zelda safe from the desires of her own self. It was the only duty to the queen that Urbosa ever felt was in danger of failure, and the only one she struggled with upon every interaction with the young woman that had come to mean so much to her. As the door opened and Zelda finally emerged once more, Urbosa straightened her back and took a long, deep breath. The time to test her mettle had come once more.

“Good morning, Chief Urbosa!” Zelda stepped from her quarters with a hand resting on one of the Gerudo’s powerful biceps, squeezing it softly as she moved past. Her touch was every bit as soft and delicate as ever, an affection that Urbosa would never get used to no matter how often she felt it. The warrior was still standing straight with her eyes directed to the far wall of the hallway, and didn’t even risk a glance towards the young woman as she listened. “I’m so excited for today! I can’t believe you talked my parents into letting me leave the castle!”

“It was not an easy task, Princess, but I knew how much you wanted a taste of freedom.” Chief Urbosa’s response was soft and simple, and she let her eyes drift to the corners of her vision where the princess stood near, smiling and radiant. “I’ll ask that you always stay within my line of sight, and that you don’t put up any fuss when I say it’s time to return.”

“Oh, of course, I swear!” Zelda’s voice came riding a tiny giggle, and before Urbosa could speak any further, bounced from the Gerudo’s side and into her full line of sight. As Urbosa’s eyes widened and Zelda stretched out her arms to display herself, the powerful warrior fully realized...she was in quite a bit of trouble. “What do you think of my new hiking outfit? It was tailored special for this occasion!”

An immeasurable amount of trouble, in fact.

***

As the trip outside the castle went on, Urbosa did her very best to always take the lead. Partly it was so that she could confront any dangers head on - unlikely though they were this close to Hyrule Castle. The real reason was that the Gerudo chief didn’t trust herself following behind Zelda where she could see every stitch of fabric drawn taut around the girl’s lovely figure, accenting all of Zelda’s most desirable attributes and putting them firmly on display. From the well-tailored blue and white jacket that served to highlight the gold in her hair to a pair of dark cloth pants that gripped her lower half like a second skin, the desert warrior could barely recall seeing anything quite so breathtaking. It had taken a tremendous force of will thus far to keep herself in check underneath the rough fabric of her hip skirt, where her member remained pulsing with desire and just barely restrained by a stiff leather strap.

She had already learned in her past interactions with the glorious princess that certain...steps needed to be taken less she inadvertently yet dramatically exposed herself. Today, she was more thankful than ever that she did.

“It’s so beautiful out here!” Princess Zelda wasn’t making things easy. The young woman bounced ahead of Urbosa at every opportunity, eager to see the path ahead just a split second quicker than her companion. Like a true sheltered girl desperate for a taste of life outside the walls that protected her, Zelda turned her face up to the sun and stretched her arms wide, basking in the warmth that somehow felt just a little different past the barriers of her home. The wind was relentless with its teasing of her hair and the golden tresses danced wildly, so much so that when Urbosa stood behind her friend they teased and tickles across her chest and her exposed, toned belly. Oblivious, Zelda spun on a heel to look up at Urbosa, a hand resting at the woman’s arm as she beamed. “Thank you so much for this, Chief Urbosa! I can’t tell you how much it means to me.”

“You’re most welcome, my princess.” Came the polite reply with a tiny nod and a warm smile. The pulsing of her lower half not-withstanding, the older woman couldn’t help but be charmed by her friend’s joy. They had always been close despite the differences between their people, and it brought the Gerudo chief tremendous pleasure to see just how happy Zelda was. Although they were only a mile or so past the castle gate roaming across a charming wooded clearing, to the princess it was freedom at the side of a woman that had always tended to her. A woman that had always protected her. A woman that had always kept her vow to keep Zelda safe, steady, and chaste.

And then Zelda tripped, and the last one almost immediately became nothing but a futile hope.

The perfect grip of those tight pants across Zelda’s flawless rump was an image that Urbosa couldn’t fight against. The Gerudo went wide-eyed and blushed as she saw Zelda collapse to her hands and knees with a tiny thud, gasping as she caught herself on the soft grass and steadied her bearing. She was only there for a few short seconds, but it was all Urbosa needed - all she needed to know that she couldn’t fight back her attraction to the girl any longer, all it took for her member to finally fight back against the restraint she had put it in. When her hands finally reached down to help Zelda up, the powerful warrior’s passions were controlling her rather than her mind. Instead of simply helping her up to her feet and continuing along the way, she took Zelda’s hands and yanked her feverishly close, pressing their bodies against one another in a tight and intensely intimate embrace. Zelda gasped as she was suddenly balanced and her lap was squeezed to Urbosa’s own, no doubt feeling the member now bulging from underneath the larger woman’s hip skirt. Before the blonde could have a chance to respond, however, Urbosa pressed the issue by leaning forward, allowing her shadow to cast over Zelda and her warmth to squeeze fierce to the tiny girl.

“Are you all right, my princess?” Words that were whispered with half a breath, so soft that the sound of the nearby wind almost swallowed them. The flashing image of Zelda’s perfect rear in those perfect tights was enough to force Urbosa’s hands down, helping herself to hold the girl by the waist with one palm, and to ease her enormously powerful grip to the princess’ flank. There she held her, squeezing Zelda’s rear with one mighty paw, whispering in a voice that couldn’t possibly be misinterpreted. “You are...safe?”

Princess Zelda, not to be outdone by Urbosa’s own reaction, was similarly heated and blushing in a moment of weakness. She hadn’t expected to be lurched to her feet so swiftly, nor did she entirely expect that Urbosa’s member would be pressing against her with such hungry desire so soon. It must’ve been true what they said about the Gerudo - courtship was a long and lonely affair, until the fire finally lit. Zelda had gone from playful flirts and tiny teases to now feeling the sculpt of the other woman’s cock through the fabric of her tights, and the hand at her rear only made her grind against her all the harder.

The princess, after giving a tiny, nervous swallow and daring to lift her arms to wrap them around the other’s shoulders, finally nodded. When she spoke her voice was just as sliced by emotion as Urbosa’s own, quivering yet hot, trembling but aching with something she had thought about far too often in the past.

“I...guess you like my outfit?” She ignored the Gerudo’s question to ask one she clearly knew the answer to. Basking against Urbosa’s strength and warmth, she knew exactly where things were headed. As the princess started to lean in and mere seconds before their lips finally met, she gave a tiny smile that was precious and private, meant only for her own delight.

She just knew pretending to fall would do the trick!

***

Underneath the shade of the forest surrounding Hyrule Castle, Zelda felt herself trapped underneath the weight of a woman that could no longer be denied. Her hands moved up and down across Urbosa’s shoulders and biceps, feeling the immense power resting within her that now surged for the smaller girl’s affection. With the full weight of the chief’s chest against her own Zelda was practically breathless, and what little she could manage was muffled by the press of Urbosa’s lips to her own, their tongues working forward to wrestle each other in a wild flurry of desire.

This had been building for far, far too long, and the moment it finally came to a head was one the princess would never forget. She let one hand get lost within the thick red coils of Urbosa’s hair and the other drug her nails down across the woman’s shoulder, leaving faint scratch marks that would fade by the time they next paused for a breath. She squirmed desperately from the attention nestled between her thighs - a pair of powerful, thick fingers working against the fabric of her hiking pants, making her tremble and whimper from the constant, unflinching, ceaseless contact. When Zelda made a desperate moan it was swallowed by her guardian and friend, and the fingers pushing against her sensitive slit only grew more demanding in their intensity. So desperately, in fact, that when the kiss broke and Zelda was left a gasping mess, Urbosa simply reached both of her powerful hands downward, grabbing the fabric of Zelda’s hiking pants and suddenly giving a sharp, swift rip.

“Ahh…!” Zelda’s hips rose from the grass as she felt the warmth of the outside air across her exposed, moistened slit, and the pure ferocity with which the older woman was moving made her head spin. Her hands tightened against the figure of the other as Urbosa pulled aside the blue flap of her skirt and for the first time exposed just what the blonde was up against - the glorious, dark skinned cock that wasn’t just a rival to any man in Hyrule but the clear king of them all. Zelda’s throat tightened and her entire body quaked as she laid eyes upon it, yet even with the knowledge that it would strain her to accommodate, began to spread her thighs. A heavy blush rolled across her cheeks as she did so, and when Urbosa’s length was brought to bear against her tender, royal pussy the young woman’s voice practically squeaked from the back of her throat. Nervous, perhaps even a bit frightened by her soon-to-be lover’s girth, but unwilling to turn back now that things had finally come to a head between them. “T-This is yours, Urbosa...do with it as you will.”

Speechless, with her heart racing and any trace of guilt over her actions completely set aside, Urbosa swiftly and sharply darted her head forward once more. The two women’s mouths crushed against each other as Urbosa finally bucked forward, forcing the tiny entrance to Zelda’s slit to crown around the tip of a massive Gerudo dick. At first the contact was mild - a simple grind forward to leave Zelda’s pussy glistening with the precum of the demanding older woman, but that tenderness only lasted so long as it took for Urbosa’s hips to push forward just enough to force herself within.

“Hnnn…!” Zelda braced herself - digging her nails deep into Urbosa’s shoulders as she struggled to handle what was easily the biggest cock in Hyrule. Her toes curled within her hiking boots and a line of sweat claimed her brow as the inches slide inside, and her voice came out in staggered, desperate noises half-muffled by pressing her face to the Gerudo’s bosom. “S-So...so big, U...Urbosa...so…”

To the credit of the desert warrior, Urbosa was gentle in her pressure forward. Smart enough to know that her length would’ve been rough even for a woman of her own tribe, she made sure to keep the princess’ comfort and pleasure in mind the longer she moved forward. She buried her face against Zelda’s throat to give her feverish kisses and to drag her tongue hungrily over her trembling, goosebumped flesh, and her hands locked around the younger woman to make sure she felt nothing but safe, secure, and thoroughly protected as she was penetrated. Within the shelter of the warrior’s embrace, nothing could hurt that beautiful, delicate blonde royal - and all she had to do was handle a unit that few women could.

Princess Zelda was bound for greatness, after all.

The princess’ features scrunched as the inches of Urbosa’s length pushed inside, up until the point that the powerful woman could go no further. She hilted herself at the base of her member with her sack gently resting across the Hylian’s rump, holding steady there for them both to get used to the experience. For Zelda, it was time spent realizing that she’d never be quite so full again - that any suitor she’d ever have after this day would be found lacking in comparison. For Urbosa, it was the culmination of far too many nights spent frustrated with thoughts of the Hylian princess in mind, too many moments when she had to force down her member lest she reveal herself in foul exposure. She had suffered for this glorious moment, and she was intent on savoring it.

Before long, the powerful warrior’s hips started to roll back, and all that could be heard in their little section of the woods was Zelda’s whimpering moan as the inches pulled towards the entrance. Urbosa halted just as her head was still gripped by the smaller girl’s nethers, and after a brief pause she thrust forward once more, quicker this time, and with an impact that left her hips slapping against Zelda’s rump. Zelda went cross eyed from the delightful strain that suddenly filled her anew, and as Urbosa started to find a steady pace back and forth she managed to finally hook her still-clothed legs around the titan’s waist. With a fierce grip that took determination and passion to make, the young woman managed to hitch her boots against each other at the small of Urbosa’s back, ensuring that while the warrior couldn’t pull back quite so far, she was also eagerly encouraged to shove as deep as she desired. With the motion between the two still firmly in play, the blonde’s hands lifted to Urbosa’s cheeks to tenderly caress her, and she whispered as best she was able before bringing their mouths together again.

“Stay inside, Urbosa. The entire time.” Zelda’s voice was that of a princess’ royal decree, and though the Gerudo knew the risks she was sworn to oblige. With a grunt and a nod the larger woman conceded to Zelda’s request, but in reality at that moment she would have done anything she was ordered. The grip of that soaked, slender slit wrapped around her member was as heavenly as she ever imagined, and no matter how hard she thrust forward it seemed like Zelda was wanton for more.

It went on like that for some time, with only the light slipping through the leaves above managing to shine down upon them. Zelda lost herself in the moment and found herself in the throes of climax again and again - some of her peaks subtle and sweet and some almost spasming and violent, digging her knees against Urbosa’s back as she trembled and quivered. The warrior herself managed to maintain herself and hold back from releasing for the moment, determined as she was to give the Hylian an afternoon she would never forget. She pushed away her impending peak again and again, even as their positions changed, even as their whispers were shared, and even as Zelda found herself spasming over and over.

When the moment finally came, it was when Zelda was perched on hands and knees, just like when she first tumbled to the grass. Her torn leggings were even more ruined by now, marked with the nectar of her freshly squeezed juices and torn from where Urbosa had grown impatient with them. Zelda took two tight fistfuls of grass below as the titan slammed against her again and again, forcing her head to buck back and forth and her throat to quiver as she cried out in pleasure. Urbosa loomed over her as a powerful titan, holding her delicately by the waist and taking her down to the hilt, and when she finally hit her climax her voice rose through the forest in an almost depraved glee.

Zelda’s vision went white, just like the torrent that suddenly filled her. So tight was the seam of her slit around Urbosa’s member that she could feel the Gerudo’s cock throb and pulse, and thread by thread the cum pumped into her to the point of overflow. She was warm, she was exhausted, and she was safe underneath the canopy of muscle that was Chief Urbosa...and when Zelda finally let her knees give out from under her, she collapsed to the grass with a laugh.

The sound of a cock popping free of her entrance, the rush of warmth leaking out of her slit, and then the glorious pressure of the mighty woman soon landing atop her. Urbosa dug her arms against the ground to scoop Zelda against her chest, kissing feverishly at the back of her throat while the princess oozed her cum with every breath. Though Zelda herself was too spent and well-claimed to say anything, the chief of the Gerudo found the strength, and she did so with her lips pressed flush to the princess’ cheek.

“Y...Your...your parents would likely agree to...to letting you stay at Gerudo Village for a weekend.” She whispered, breathlessly. “If such would please my princess.”

Zelda couldn’t verbally do anything more than give a tiny moan, but her agreement was nonetheless enthusiastic. Turning back as much as she was able, she pressed her lips to Urbosa’s own, and offered her yet another kiss.

They had waited far too long to enjoy each other, and now she wouldn’t tolerate any further delays.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you did, please give me a follow on [Twitter.](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
